A Good Bates?
Title: A Good Bates? Players: John Bates, Juliet Parrish, Ryan Rivers, and Dallas Foster Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Nathan's brother knows about the ranch, but does he also give Julie an offer the Resistance can not refuse? Is there such a thing as a GOOD Bates?? LOG BEGINS A Limo pulls up to the Ranch... Coming out of the ranch house, already reaching to settle a hand on her pistol, Juliet doesn't look terribly thrilled at a limo pulling up... As the Limo pulls up to the ranch, there are a pair of eyes watching it. Moving skillfully behind a tree and leans against it, the man is clearly being rather wary again. "Damn, is this place listed in the damn yellow pages or something?" Ryan admits in frustration, unsure if this is ride from one of the Resistance or if the Visitors are enlisting the Mob to do their dirty work for them. He doesn't have his hand on his gun yet, but considering he has it holstered, it doesn't have to be long before that changes. The door to the Limo opens, and out steps, a guy that looks somewhat familiar. He looks like a younger version of Nathan Bates, and a little like that actor, Bruce McGill, you know, the guy from McGyver, Jack Dalton. Inhaling sharply at the appearance of the far too familiar man, Juliet stops dead in her tracks, her shoulders tensing and her eyes widening. For a moment, she can't breath, horrible memories flooding back at the visual reminder of Nathan Bates so close. Ryan Rivers hrms as he looks to the young man. He doesn't really see enough of the Bates boys to know their personality, but he can tell quickly enough that the person coming out of the car is indeed from Nathan's line. He pulls his jacket and zips it up slightly, trying to ensure that his gun doesn't accidentally reveal itself. While he could have a better vantage point remaining near the tree, his honor and concern for Juliet's safety causes him to start walking toward the limo with a calm stride. He is still silent. John Bates looks around the Ranch, and frowns thoughtfully. For reputedly being the head of all Resistance activity in California, if not most of the Southwest, it doesn't look like much. He pays no attention to anybody visible, as he looks the place over. His eyes look at the House, than the series of barns. Finally, he decides to notice the people, someone walking from the tree, the woman, coming out of the house... that is the one he needs to speak to. "Dr. Parrish?" He calls out. Remaining where she stopped until her name is called in a voice that isn't Nathan Bates' snaps her out of her daymares, Juliet blinks, drawing an unsteady breath as she bobs her head once in agreement. "You're looking at her." she calls back, making no move to get any closer to John, although she's silently grateful for Ryan's appearance and support. The man moves towards Julie, "Excellent... Excellent. And before you ask, my brother knows nothing of my being here, and will not know, unless you decide he should." Dallas Foster steps from the aging barn, glancing around the Front Yard. The large man takes a few steps from the barn before crossing his large arms over his chest, glancing in the direction of John, Juliet and Ryan Stiffening again as John starts to approach them, Juliet reacts without thinking. Her pistol is pulled out and aimed squarely at John's chest. "I would stay precisely where you are if you value breathing," she grits. To the observant eye, her grip on the gun, and therefore the weapon itself, trembles slightly. Dallas Foster arches a brow as the pistol is brought out suddenly the large man has a mini Uzi in his right hand. "Everythin a'right?" Dallas calls out from his vantage point "He's not going to try anything, not here," Ryan replies with a confident tone as he tries to moves toward Juliet's side. He looks toward the limo, unsure of how many are inside. In the end, it doesn't matter. "He is going to state his business where he is and if asked nicely, he'll leave without any problems." As Dallas pulls out his Uzi, Ryan just tries to give a hand motion for him to lower his weapon. Considering that Juliet is his higher up so to speak, he doesn't try the same for her. Being a police man and a orderly family, Ryan tries not to step on leadership's toes when he can. Dallas Foster recognizes the hand signal from Ryan and puts his weapon away, but the large black man isn't about to let all this pass without him helping if its needed. Dallas makes his way slowly in the direction of Ryan and Juliet, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a brass knuckles, slipping it onto his hand he then pauses about 8 feet from Ryan The man arches his eyebrow, "You treat all people to visit your... well, I suppose Miss O'Leary and Miss Maxwell's ranch, in this manner? You must not get many people bringing you good news. Which I do bring you." Mr. Younger Brother Bates shrugs slightly, but does not move forward. He glances at Ryan, and smiles, "Do not worry, it is just my driver, no one else in there. Feel free to check it, if you like. With Dr. Parrish's gun on me, I promise you, no one, if there was someone inside, would try to stop you." Juliet Parrish has personal reasons to be jumpy around a Bates, any Bates. She wouldn't normally pull a weapon when someone is just talking, but she has issues, okay? Deal with it. "I have my reasons for distrusting you, or any member of your family...as I'm sure you know." Juliet answers, face pale and voice paper thin though she's trying to force strength into it. "What do you want?" Dallas Foster looks to Juliet. "Ya want meh ta escort 'im outta here?" Dallas questions, his ham sized right fist bearing his brass knuckle, and his left hand dangles near the machete strapped to his heavy thigh just in case John Bates smiles at Julie, and nods, "Well, the message I have, is sort of for Miss O'Leary and Miss Maxwell as well, as Mr. Tyler and Donovan... I'm sure you'll pass it along." He just glances at Dallas and Ryan, eyes not missing much, but doesn't really takes his eyes off Julie for long, "I have made it so that Diana will not think you are here... Changed records, and many other things, to show that this ranch is not owned by anyone but one of my ex-wife's brothers." He pauses, "So, do not fear that Diana will send anyone out here. If you want to know why I did this... Well, to be frank, I want to help you, for many of the reasons you personally, Dr. Parrish, do not like my Brother... or trust my family. In many ways, I do not blame you, and feel much the same, Nathan is not to be trusted... Kyle is worse than his father. He wants to offer Diana some of the Anti-Toxin, in exchange for allowing Science Frontiers to hunt you down, and either kill or capture you, depending on Nathan's mood." The policeman looks toward Dallas, merely frowning at the brass knuckle. He just moves his head in the direction of the limo, clearly wanting Dallas to check out John's claim. He notes Juliet's concern. Nervousness while holding a gun does NOT make Mr. Rivers a happy camper. That's like asking for an accidental shooting. "Juliet, it might be best for you to put down the gun. If you are concerned about him doing anything, I can just train my own weapon on him," he offers in a tone so casual you'd think he was talking about fly fishing. He pauses as John speaks, merely frowning as he does. He doesn't offer his thoughts on them, figuring that Juliet would prefer to speak for the resistance. "You don't know what your brother did to me." Juliet is certain John can't know. She prays he can't. Ryan's words to her makes Juliet realize that she's actually still holding the gun, an with a flush, she quickly holsters it. "There's no need, thank you, Ryan," she murmurs, before her chin lifts a fraction of an inch and she directs her attention to Bates. "I’m afraid you're too late with your offer of help. We had a...visit from one of Diana's right hand...lizards yesterday. Your changing of the records won't change the fact that we have had an -immune- Lizard who is as loyal to her as anyone here already." Dallas Foster glances to the car, putting away his brass knuckles, the man makes his way then to the car, coming in from the back of the car, moving to open one of the doors to glance inside Ryan Rivers merely exchanges glances from Dallas back to John, focused mostly on 'security' than the conversation at hand. The fact that he is so far behind on current events with the Resistance and Visitors in the area further ensures that he doesn't have anything to say on the matter. He doesn't draw his gun yet, but considering that John is unarmed and he's close by, Ryan figures a firearm isn't necessary. While not a thought that Ryan likes to entertain, he figures that he can restrain and kill John if he really has to. Hopefully, things will end on a good foot. John Bates frowns slightly, "If you mean that Ezekiel character, I don't think he is as loyal to Diana as you think. Our own sources show he is disobeying some of Diana's orders. He is loyal to the Leader, and not Diana. See, this is kind of what I wanted to discuss with you, I want to offer you what I can, in the way of Intelligence, and possibly, some targets for the Resistance to hit." He pauses, than says, "On a personal note, I have something I think you want..." He holds up a CD, "I have destroyed all copies, but this one... It is security footage of Nathan's Office, and it was to be released on the Internet tomorrow, as a warning to Resistance Leaders..." Answering what is first said, Juliet arches an eyebrow slightly. "And what do you want in return for this 'intelligen..." She trails off as he continues and holds up the CD. Her eyes go wide, her face loses all color and, for a moment, she looks like she may just drop to the ground. There's a -tape- of it!? John Bates frowns very slightly, at Julie's faltering, but he will pretend he did not actually see it, unless he is forced into it. "All I ask in return, is that you destroy the Visitor's, starting in L.A., and as quickly as possible, moving across the world. And if you make Nathan pay, so much the better. He deserves to pay for his crimes. This is still America, and somethings should not be allowed to go forth. And possibly, if you could turn Kyle into the coward I believe him to be, and make him run from Los Angeles... Maybe straight to his death? It's not alot to ask." It takes a moment, but Juliet regains a small piece of her composure. "What guarantee do we have that you won't turn on us? That you will give us all the information you have an that it is true and valid? That is the only copy?" There are too many questions. Ryan Rivers is glad Juliet doesn't pass out. He wouldn't be sure he'd be able to carry successful negotiation here. He doesn't know what cards the Resistance has... Or what exactly is the best thing for the Resistance to push for right now. Information, supplies, hot pics of Diana... Either way, he continues to watch and wait, merely making sure that this isn't a distraction for people trying to mobilize about the area. John Bates smiles, "Now now Dr. Parrish, why, you have the best guarantee you can get. Have Elizabeth come scan me. I know she can do it. Tell her to see if what I speak is the truth. And that disk.. there is only one copy I can not get at, and it is in Diana's hands, but I am working on it... I have a Visitor in my control, that is able to get into her quarters, and if he finds it, he will return it to me." He shrugs, "Beyond that, I'm not asking for you to do anything except what you have already tried to do. If my information doesn't pan out, than you do not use it. What better guarantee could I offer?" Juliet Parrish presses her lips together, inhaling deeply as she tries to keep herself under control, and to keep her mind on what's best for the Resistance, not just for herself. "I will bring your offer to the others. How can I contact you?" John Bates tosses the CD on the ground, near Julie's Feet, "Inside is a business card, with my personal, and secure Cell Phone number on it. It is untraceable, and completely untappable by the Visitors. If you ever hear three long high pitched beeps, hang up immediately..." Leaving the CD where it is for the moment, Juliet nods, her gaze not leaving John as he stands there. "I'll keep that in mind." And that's all she says. There is no apology for her welcome of him. John Bates takes a couple steps back to the Limo, "Be safe Dr. Parrish. I am hopeful that we can have a long, and prosperous arrangement." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG